The present invention pertains generally to that type of puzzle comprised of irregularly shaped pieces and termed a jigsaw puzzle.
Known jigsaw puzzles include two dimensional pieces contiguous with two or more other pieces of the puzzle. Such puzzles range from those having very large pieces for those less skilled in working jigsaw puzzles to puzzles having a myriad of very small pieces requiring a high degree of puzzle working skill. Further, a pictorial display comprised by the joined pieces may contribute, in different degrees, to the puzzle solution.